A piezoelectric actuator of a multilayer design which is made up of a multiplicity of piezoelectric layers with electrode layers lying in between is specified. When an electric voltage is applied to the electrode layers, the piezoelectric layers expand, thereby producing a stroke. Piezoelectric actuators of this type are used, for example, for actuating an injection valve in a motor vehicle. For the piezoelectric actuator to operate reliably, the electrode layers must be electrically contacted in a dependable manner. It is also necessary to prevent short-circuits between electrode layers of different polarity.
The German publication 19945933 C1 and WO 2005/035971 A1 disclose piezoelectric actuators in which the electrical contacting of the inner electrodes is performed by means of a so-called wire harp.